To Become Something Else
by kat-mle
Summary: A girl gets transported into ME. NOT a MS! Not yet anyway... Please R&R! First Fanffic!


Disclaimer For All Chapters: I do not own anything about Middle Earth or Legolas. Wish I did though (. But; I DO own Laura!! HA!  
  
Chapter I – Confusion  
  
Laura awoke with a start. Where was she? What happened? Then her short-term memory came flooding back to her. The explosion. Screaming. A bright white light... then nothing more.  
  
'I must be somewhere.' She thought desperately. 'But wherever I am sure isn't home in LA'. Looking around, she started to take note of the scenery. She was in a lush, green forest. Every way she faced, it was tree after tree, after tree. It was a peaceful forest. Plenty of birds, creatures of all kinds, and sunlight. Laura tried to stand, but a sharp pain in her left thigh prevented her. Looking down, she saw blood-stained jeans.  
  
Groaning, Laura now felt the throbbing pain. Suddenly, a sturdy and beautiful white horse with a single rider came out of a distant tree-line. The male rider called out, "Hold out your hand and don't be afraid!" Laura was confused about who he was talking to at first. Then she realized. He was talking to her.  
  
As the horse and rider drew near, the rider held out his hand. Laura took it, and was pulled onto the horse in front of the man. She heard sounds behind her of someone shooting arrows, then loud, grunt-like yells as the arrow made contact. The horse gradually came to a stop. Laura's heart was pounding in her chest. She had so many questions.  
  
As the rider jumped off the horse, Laura felt more pain shoot up from her thigh. The rider offered his hand to assist her down and said, "I am Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood." Laura just stared at the blonde- haired, blue-eyed man. "I am glad I got to you before that Orc did, my lady."  
  
"Orc?" Laura questioned, remembering she could talk. She took Legolas' hand and slid of the horse. She could not help but feel how rough his hands were. Legolas helped her to sit on a log nearby.  
  
"Surely you have heard of the Orcs, my lady. They are a large plague that sweeps our lands." Legolas replied. Laura just shook her head no. "Well, there is no time to explain now. We must leave this place before more come. First, may I tend to your wound my lady?"  
  
Laura nodded in her agreement while standing up. Legolas took a water container out of a pack that was on his back. He spit in the container and then handed it to her. "What do I do with it?" Laura questioned, studying the water.  
  
"You drink it, my lady. Elven spit will stop the bleeding." He replied.  
  
"What are you trying to say? That you're an Elf?" Laura asked, while laughing nervously.  
  
"Exactly, my lady." Legolas said, confused.  
  
Laura laughed heartily. "Yea right. I'm not drinking your spit."  
  
Legolas looked frustrated. "Either you drink it freely, or I will have to force you, my lady. We cannot carry on in your condition.  
  
"We?" Laura snorted. "Since when were we a we? Stop calling me 'My Lady' also!" Laura said angrily. "I'm not going to drink it, so I'd like to see you try to force me." At that, Laura crossed her arms.  
  
"As you wish." Legolas sighed. He stepped forward, pinned her against a nearby tree and grabbed the container out of her hand. He proceeded by making Laura face the sky and pouring the liquid in her mouth. She tried to get free, but it was to no avail because of the strong man holding her. He brushed her neck lightly and she angrily felt the liquid go down her throat. She had swallowed another person's spit.  
  
"What was that for?!? I doubt it will do any good! You're not an Elf!!" Laura accused, still angry from her recent experience with Legolas.  
  
"I am, my – Nevermind." He said shaking his head. "What is your name?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I may call you something other than 'My lady', as you seem to dislike it." Legolas reasoned.  
  
"Laura. Now I'd like to leave if you don't mind."  
  
"You can't go out there!" Legolas exclaimed. "You'll be killed! And look at your leg! You're in no shape to go anywhere alone, Laura." Again, he made sense. The pain was incredible. Laura was surprised she could even stand.  
  
"What do you propose we do then?" Laura asked. "I'm sure you don't have enough food to feed us for long anyway."  
  
"I do, Laura. Lambas bread. Even if I didn't, its less then a day's walk back to my home from here." Legolas said, giving her a questioning glance. "Why are you so angry?"  
  
"I want to go home God damn!! I'm in a strange place with a mangled leg. There are people here who dress like it's the 16th century, shoot arrows, and feed other people their frigging spit!! I have plenty of good reasons why I should be angry!!" Laura exploded.  
  
"Yes you're right. You have plenty a good reason as to why." Legolas replied softly. "I am an Elf and I know not of this '16th century' of which you speak. We should probably clean your wound."  
  
Laura still had so many questions and so little time. "Wait..." Laura said, remembering their previous conversation. "Did you say you were a Prince earlier?"  
  
"Yes, Laura. I was born a prince, though I have never felt like one. Have you not heard of me? Prince Legolas?" He pondered. Laura shook her head no again. "Oh, well. You look cold. Wear my tunic." The, he began taking o his shirt.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!! What are you trying to pull here?!?" Laura exclaimed while painfully standing up and backing away.  
  
"Pull? You speak such strange words and wear clothes like a man. You intrigue me, my – Laura." He handed her the tunic and she took it reluctantly. Laura stared at Legolas. She couldn't help it. He was so.. hot! His blue eyes drew her in. His just-past-shoulder-length almost- white-blonde hair shimmered in the sun. His chest rose and fell slowly. His muscles were clearly hard and strong. His skin was white with a slight and even tan.  
  
"Um..." Laura said nervously. "Thanks." She murmured, as she hastily put on the green tunic.  
  
***A while later***  
  
Legolas and Laura rode on the horse in the forest for about fifteen minutes in silence, until they reached a stream laden with rocks. Tall trees surrounded the stream, yet the sun came pouring through, glimmering on the face of the water. The water rippled over the pebbles and stones quietly, as if they were whispering a secret of their own.  
  
It was beautiful. Suddenly, Legolas pulled on the reins to halt the horse. His whole body tensed, his piercing blue eyes were searching the forest.  
  
"Wha...?" Laura began, eyeing the forest herself.  
  
"Shh!" Legolas warned. "Be still and silent!" Laura immediately stopped talking and sat as still as she could in the back of the saddle. With her heart pounding, she continued to search for what it was Legolas heard. Legolas slowly reached over his head and traced the feather of an arrow in his quiver with the tips of his long, slender fingers. He held his bow at the ready, so as soon as whatever it was showed itself, Legolas would be sure to give it a little gift. Then, there was a sound of a twig breaking just to the left of where Laura was looking.  
  
Faster then the human eye could see, Legolas armed his bow and shot at the tree behind which the creature hid. As a deer started to flee from the safety of the tree, Legolas quickly loaded his bow again and aimed at the deer.  
  
"No!!" Laura shouted, touching Legolas' bare arm. He didn't even glance at her.  
  
"Why not? It's a perfectly good meal! We cannot let it go to waste!" Already, the deer was almost out of Laura's vision, but not of the Elf's, for he could see much farther.  
  
"But..." Laura pleaded, trying to look him in the eye, but he was too intent on the deer. "Its just so.. beautiful! Can't we just let it be?"  
  
******Later*******  
  
Laura ate the deer meat angrily. She was hungry, after all. 'How could he do this?!?!' She thought. 'I have heard his name before... Where have I heard it?' Laura knew the name 'Legolas' from somewhere, but she could not put her finger on it. It was like it was lingering there, just out of reach and focus. Everything before the explosion was a blur. All she remembered was that she went to Kanto High School in a remote town of LA. She also remembered her group of close friends and the orphanage she attended until this year, because she turned an old enough age where she could leave. Laura was so deep in her thoughts, she did not hear Legolas talking to her.  
  
"Laura!" He exclaimed out of exasperation. He had been talking to her for a while now and she had not responded. 'Maybe she is still angry at me for getting her food and keeping her alive.' He thought, with a hint of sarcasm and anger.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, noting his existence. He smiled. She was not angry at him after all.  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh. Los Angeles, in Clambake. Its so small it isn't even on a map." She sighed.  
  
"Clambake? I know not of this place of which you speak, Laura."  
  
"I know. No one does. Where am I anyway?" She asked, looking around. There was definitely no place this beautiful in LA.  
  
"You are in one of the many large forests in Mirkwood. This is Middle Earth. Of course you know that much." Legolas said.  
  
"Middle Earth..." Laura mumbled. It would have been to herself, had it not been for the Elf's sensitive hearing. "Where have I heard that before...?" She absent-mindedly twirled a brown lock of her hair in her fingers. Suddenly, a little light popped on in her head. She remembered. "Oh!" She exclaimed. She quickly backed away from Legolas. She accidentally ran into a tree, causing her leg to start to bleed again. Luckily, Legolas had already bound and cleaned the wound. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Legolas, showing how scared she was.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas questioned, concerned. He stood from the tree he was sitting beside and started to walk towards her.  
  
"No!" Laura yelled. "Don't come towards me!! You are an Elf!! I don't belong her! Get away!!!" Then she crumpled to the ground, crying. "This is all out of those books..." she said softly, still having silent tears run down her cheeks. "I'm in a different world... no,... no, no, no..." She started to vigorously shake her head. Legolas only stood, listening, watching, still confused.  
  
"What is wrong, Laura?" Legolas asked again.  
  
"Oh, never mind. Let's just say I don't belong here." She said, raising her head to look into his eyes. Then, her features gradually changed in a matter of a few seconds. The change was most apparent. She became taller, her hair turned blonde (almost the same color as Legolas') and her hair grew to her mid-back. "What..?" She asked hypothetically. Then, she reached up to her ear and touched it lightly. She gasped.  
  
It was pointed.  
  
A/N Good cliffhanger? I kinda wrote half of it in school during English. So sorry if it's a little... different. Its my first fanfic, so please R&R! I'll keep writing.. but I'll need some reviews to get past chapter 3! Thanks! Kat_mle~ 


End file.
